The Gamer's Journey
by dreamymew1
Summary: 17-Year old Cassandra suddenly finds herself in Karakura Town with no clear memory of how or why. She discovers that she has Han Jee-Hans Gamer Ability. Follow her as she lives through the Bleach Story and what her presence changes.
1. Prologue

**AN:** This is a response to nickorin fusionspark's challenge.  
It is my first Fanfiction ever so I hope it isn't too bad written and no flames! Please review and add constructive criticism so I know what to correct and how to improve my writing :)  
I apologize in advance for any spelling and grammar mistakes, English is only my third language  
Beta-ed by my amazing friend sawa-kaya  
Anyway on with the story

 **Challenge Rules:** no chain whip or spears as Beginners Weaponry; not a Soul  
Reaper, Quincy or Fullbringer; Self-Insert

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or The Gamer, all I do own is my OC Cassandra. Should you for some reason recognize elements from another Fanfiction that has been written before this I apologize. I try to avoid it but since I read a lot of Fanfiction it is possible to happen. In that case please alert me so I can give credit where it's due or change it. This Disclaimer is valid for the whole story.

"hello" – Talking (English)  
 _"konnichiwa" –_ Talking (Japanese)  
 _what?_ – Thinking

1CHF or 1.- = 1$ = 100¥  
My OC comes from Switzerland which means the currency she's used to is Swiss Francs with the short from CHF. I'm using the above conversion because it's easier and I'm lazy. You'll also probably see me writing 1.- instead of 1 CHF.

In case anyone's interested, this would be the real conversion rate:  
1CHF or 1.- = 0,97$ = 119,35¥

 **Prologue**

I was drowning. That was the last thing I remembered before I regained consciousness and woke up. With a hammering heart and my eyes still shut, I tried to convinced myself that I didn't actually really drown and that I simply had a nightmare - until I realized I wasn't lying in my soft bed; the bedding was rather hard and rigid. Birds were chirping. With a start I sat up and looked around, trying to figure out where I was. And I certainly wasn't in my room but was sitting on a park bench. Where am I? Panic started to spread through me. What am I doing here? Was I dreaming? Or was this all...real? I looked down at my clothes, which were completely dry; the shorts, the pastel pink blouse and the white cardigan – my black flats weren't soaked with water either. And my hair was tied in its usual ponytail – dry and no sign indicating any contact with a single drop of water.

A loud _ping_ startled me and I changed my focus to the small blue box that suddenly appeared in front of me.

 **Quest Alert:**

Develop a hypothesis on what happened, find out where you are and find a place to stay for the night.

Bonus: ?

Time Limit: sunset  
Reward: exp +25; +50 per bonus  
Fail: exp +10; you will have to sleep outside

 **Accept** Y/ **Deny** N

This whole situation started to creep me out. Whats with the blue little box? Out of morbid curiosity – and because this eerily reminded me of my favorite webtoon " _The Gamer_ ", I pressed Y. Accept.

What exactly was going on? I must had lost consciousness while I had been drowning; the only thing I could think of, that made a _tiniest_ bit of sense was that I was now passing time in a virtual world until I would wake again. It seemed like I was part of "The Gamer" now.

Yes, that had to be the case. I began to feel excited about the prospect of having _Jee-Hans_ Gamer ability - so I looked at my surroundings with a pounding heart, intent on completing my first quest. OK, I was in a park; the next step was to find out the location of the park. In which country was I? My eyes picked up the majestic mountains in the distance. I figured I was probably somewhere in Switzerland? Or...hopefully Korea? It made sense, since that was the country where the entire _Gamer_ story took place; simply the thought of being in Korea was exhilarating.

Thrill and courage began to flow through me; I clenched my fists and couldn't help but grin. Yay! Adventure time! Time to complete some quests! I was all fired up, felt energetic and I couldn't wait to go around and explore. But first I had to check and make sure if I really had this _Gamer_ ability. Was I really part of " _The Gamer_ "? Small doubt suddenly filled my thoughts and slightly dampened my anticipation. I softly called out "Status".

A translucent window popped up in front of me.

 **Cassandra Marxer** **  
The Gamer** **  
**Title: None

Lvl 1  
Exp 0/200  
HP 100/100  
MP 50/50

STR: 5  
VIT: 5  
DEX: 5  
INT: 5  
WIS: 5  
LUK: 5

Points to spend: 3

My stats seemed alright and I let out a shaky breath of relief. I decided to wait spending my points, since I wasn't sure what I really needed or wanted yet. With a flick of my hand I closed the window and stood up from the park bench, leaving the weirdly empty park behind me. Following the traffic noises I marched towards a road that appeared to look like the main street. I had to find out what city I was in.

All the signs were in Japanese… that meant I definitely was not in Korea. Bummed, I sighed and looked around. With hopes that I would somehow survive with my particularly nonexistent Japanese skills, I approached a friendly-looking business man.

I cleared my throat. _"Ano, sumimasen – eigo hanashimasuka?" (1)_

The man glimpsed at me a few times astoundingly. _"Hai,"_ he then replied and smiled. _(2)_

"Great, I'm sorry but I got terribly lost…could you perhaps tell me what city I'm in, Sir?"

"Yes sure – this is Karakura Town. Are you here on vacation, Miss?"

I was in Karakura Town? As far as I knew, that place only existed in the Bleach Universe.

I nodded hastily. "Yes, I was on the way back but I took the wrong train." I threw him a smile, hoping it wouldn't look to forced and added, "I decided to explore while I was here anyway. Thank you very much Sir, have a nice day." I bowed and made my way further into the city.

So, there was a high possibility that I shifted into the Bleach Universe, along with my new Gamer ability. As crazy as that sounded, I felt like it would be fun. My thoughts drifted to _Aizen_ and the _Wandenreich_... and I realized I probably shoudn't get involved with those two things and it would be smart to get as far away from here as possible, since I quite liked being alive.

On the other hand, if this really was a dream it wasn't possible I could die here - the pain I'd feel would only be an illusion to make it seem real, right? I figured it was best not to test that theory out. Although I should not get ahead of myself, I needed to make sure that this place really was part of the _Bleach Universe_ – that I was now part of this universe. I probably should find the High School to check if Ichigo and his friends really existed.

My little visit would also have the advantage of giving me an indication of when I exactly arrived here. It could be possible that the War with Aizen was already over. It would be the best case, if I had some time before I got all familiar with my abilities. I wouldn't want to be caught unaware of something...unforeseen.

With my course of action, I decided I made my way to the Karakura High School. And while asking for directions I made a mental note that I had to learn Japanese as soon as possible.

 **(1)** Ano, sumimasen – eigo hanashimasuka? – Excuse me, do you speak English?

 **(2)** Hai - Yes


	2. Chapter 1

**AN:** Some characters may act OOC.  
As the User Lia'Ceya suggested (because it's an amazing idea), readers will from now on be able to make up quests and challenges for Cassandra to go through. Just write your ideas in a review or pm me and I'll see where it will fit in with my story or even write an Omake! :D

"hello" – Talking (English)  
 _"konnichiwa" (hello) –_ Talking (Japanese)

 _what?_ – Thinking 

1CHF or 1.- = 1$ = 100¥ 

**Chapter 1**

Arriving at the high school, I noticed that classes were still in session – the court in front of the building was empty. Since, I had to wait for outside for the classes to finish, I positioned myself on a bench opposite the street; this way I had a perfect view of the gates. _How should I proceed next?_ I figured I had to make plans for my next course of action.

First and foremost I had to find out what date it was. At which point in the timeline did I appear? I honestly preferred if Ichigo was still in Middle School, since this would give me enough time to explore my abilities – not to speak of gaining strength to survive the coming wars. Who knows, maybe I could help changing some things for the better?

Well, in regards to changing things I needed to meet Kisuke Urahara as soon as possible. Perhaps I could find him today already... Having him as an ally would be a great advantage to my current situation, since he'd be the best at manipulating matters, which would eventually change for the better.

I shook my head. _What am I thinking? I haven't met him yet and I am already making grand plans._ I hoped he wouldn't kill me or use me as a science experiment after our first encounter...

I gulped and lamented that I couldn't really contact anyone else about... _this_. I wasn't sure, if _Isshin_ would believe me – and going to Ishida's father was not an option at all, since I didn't know enough about him; what kind of person he was and if he was part of the _Wandenreich_ or not. Solely the fact, that he didn't like the _Shinigami_ prevents me from seeking him out.

And if Ichigo was already in High School? I hummed and held my chin. I'd still meet Urahara. I'd tell him everything I knew and hoped that this knowledge would still be useful to him.

I lifted my head and looked around, finished with my _contemplations_ and was startled to discover the sun has already began to set. _Damn, I really need to get a watch._ And there were several blue little boxes; I missed various notifications. I should really start getting used to them popping up randomly. Sighing, I looked at them.

 **Thanks to thinking about your future and making contingency plans.**

 **Your Intelligence and Wisdom increased by 1**

Hmmm... it was good to know that stats also improve by everyday activities. The school bell caught my attention back to the school building – students started to leave through the gate; I squinted my eyes, looking out for Ichigo's infamous orange hair. Not spotting any of them I realized I had to be at the point before the story's timeline or somewhere during the Wandenreich Arc. Well, I had to probably find that out when I'd meet Urahara.

 _Great, now on to find his shop._ I stood up and stretched my sore legs, before I started walking again. The only thing I could remember about its location was, that it was somewhere in the Mitsumiya district – not too far from this High School.

I glanced around and saw some passerbys, but when I asked them for directions, none of them had ever heard of a shop called _Urahara Sh_ _ō_ _ten._ After wandering around I still managed to find the Mitsumiya district. Damn it! If I only had my cell phone – I was pretty sure that I downloaded the map for Karakura Town from the Bleach Wiki.

 _That reminds me of..._ where was my bag with all my other stuff? Slapping my head because I've been so stupid to not think of it earlier, I called out inventory. Voilà! My handbag along with my purse, cell phone, some make-up, pills _(thank god I had those, that means I won't have to bother with my period now)_ , a disinfectant and a compact mirror were placed in my inventory. If I had thought of this before, I could have spared myself a lot of trouble and just taken a bus. I noticed the 50.- as it showed up on the Inventory screen as ¥5,000.

Taking out my phone I searched through my pictures until I found the map. Alright, according to this the shop was located way down north near the next district. Walking in that direction, I started asking for directions again, hoping that now being near the shop's location someone would eventually know its exact coordinates. After an hour of searching, I had finally I found Urahara Shōten. As I approached the door I started to panic, because I still wasn't able to figure out how I could explain my situation. Or if he was even going to believe me - or god forbid kill me.

I didn't think that Urahara was that kind of person, who just killed anyone or a person defenseless as me. But at the end of the day, he was still a dangerous man – a man with the ability to kill me before I'd even get to blink.

After all, he was capable of going against Aizen without even using Bankai! I stood in front of the door now and focused on my breathing as I tried to relax and think of how to proceed. Deciding on just entering the shop to buy some stuff and then casually mentioned snippets of my story, I gathered my courage and opened the door.

Upon entering, I saw Urahara sitting on a wooden chair. I only caught a glimpse of Tessai leaving trough a door. Choosing some chocolate chip cookies from one of the shelves I tried to calm down my nerves and approached Urahara before my courage would leave me. To my surprise he addressed me not in Japanese but in English, which made the entire conversation all the more easier for me.

"Welcome to Urahara Sh ōten, Miss"

I nodded at him absently.

" _Ano… Urahara-san,_ I could...ah... use your help in some matters" I said, feeling slightly awkward.

Hiding his face behind his fan, he jovially said, "And in what matters can a simple and handsome shopkeeper such as myself be of assistance?" as he was casually holding his cane.

I glanced nervously at his cane.

"Ah well you see… yesterday I was in Switzerland in the year 2015 and today I woke up on a park bench in a country half way around the world. In a town that only existed in manga – I also seemed to have _Gamer_ abilities. And I also have no recollection whatsoever of how or why this happened to me." I blurted out rapidly, before he could interrupt and call me crazy.

"Ah... that certainly sounds unbelievable," he calmly said while still hiding his expression behind his fan and added, "I fail to see how a lowly candy store owner be of help."

I called out _'Inventory'_ to get some Yen to pay the cookies and cleared my throat. "Well, I can prove it's true – but I guess I will have talk to Kurosaki Isshin if you couldn't help me, since I doubt I'd be able to find the Visored and Hirako Shinji."

Before either of us could say something more, the shop's door flung open and Tessa stepped into the store, some people behind him following suit.

Urahara shot me a glance, implying that we'd continue this conversation in the back, away from prying eyes. With just a slight hesitation I followed him to where he led me. He still held his cane, his "Zanpakutō Benihime" in his hands as we sat down at a table.

"So? How do you know all of this? Explain it to me please," he demanded.

How to start? I cleared my throat, nervously telling him all I could remember from the manga – starting with a short overview from what had happened since the formation of the _Gotei 13._ Tessai served some tea in the meantime, and Urahara kept listening to my story without cutting in. He also never removed his hand from Benihime.

"Your assumptions are correct, Miss. Ichigo didn't gain his Shinigami abilities yet." Urahara looked at me expectantly, "Do you know any other details?"

I held my chin and hummed. I decided to tell him all I could remember about Aizen's and the Espadas' powers and abilities. _It's better to tell him everything. Right?_ I glanced to the floor and added, "And Yhwach and the Wandenreich have the ability to steal Bankai." _Did I talk too much? Does he believe me?_

Urahara's voice interrupted my train of thought. "You have to tell me something about yourself, before I can believe you."

My head snapped upwards and I met his eyes. "I am Cassandra Marxer. And all I know about my current self are my new _Gamer_ abilities, which I didn't test by now." My voice went smaller and quieter as I spoke. I felt like a nuisance. I am sure he has better things to do than-

"Well, looks like you have no other choice. You have to stay at the shop and participate in some training – unless you want to find another place to stay in this new and unknown universe?" Urahara interrupted.

I shook my head furiously. "I accept your offer!"

"Good. Here's a journal. Write everything down what you could remember from the coming wars and create the enemies' profiles." He handed me a leathered booklet.

"Oh and as exchange for your stay here, I want to study your new and foreign powers," the man said and lead me to the room I was supposed to stay the night. As soon as I was alone, a new box popped up in front of me.

 **Quest Complete**

 **Objective:** Develop a hypothesis on what happened, find out where you are and find a place to stay for the night.

 **Bonus:** Convince Kisuke Urahara to help you

?  
?

 **Reward:** exp +75 (50 bonus)

Dismissing the window I decided to experiment with my ability a bit before I'd go to sleep and sat down in my futon, taking in a comfortable position.

I closed my eyes and tried to meditate, trying to feel my mana. I chuckled. Was this working? My doing seemed to be based on a theory off the magical cores from the Harry Potter universe – in a world out of a manga, out of this manga.

Focusing I tried to search for this "core" and to my surprise I felt something...responding to _my call_. It took me a while to find the core. It was harder than I thought it'd be. The only thing that kept my attention on the task at hand and that kept me from giving up, was the slight blue flicker, like a little flame I felt. I caught a glimpse of it, time to time.

When I was finally able to "see" it, it was a beautiful sight to behold. It was dark everywhere – apart from a pretty blue ball of flame that was floating in the center of wherever "here" was. Awed, I tried to touch it and was surprised that it wasn't hot at all but rather sent a pleasant tingling feeling across my whole body. Satisfied and exhausted from this long and adventurous day I prepared for bed and went to sleep, already feeling excited for what tomorrow would bring. **  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**AN:** I'm really sorry for my late update! Please forgive me! –bribes you all with cookies-  
Thank you all for your reviews! For the Japanese Text, in future chapters I'll add the translation directly behind the sentence, thank you for suggesting this. Now to answer some questions:

1\. _Why would a sane person go to an obviously dangerous person without the means to defend themselves?_

Normally you wouldn't. But Cassandra is in a foreign place where she literally doesn't exist, her passport legally doesn't exist and even if it would; she does not have the visa to stay in Japan. So she needs help. Of all the possible options Urahara Kisuke is the best choice. Yes he's without doubt one of the most dangerous in the entire series but also highly strategic and logical. Furthermore he isn't the type to randomly murder innocent people. So as long as our main character has proof of her claims and doesn't intend to harm him or those under his protection he wouldn't kill her.

2\. _How is it also logical to share that you have The Gamer ability with others_?

So far Urahara is the only one who knows about The Gamer ability. For the foreseeable future I plan to keep it this way. Because he would have probably found out anyway since Cassandra wants to use his Batcave.

3\. _If Urahara took precautions to counteract future events, they may change for the best at first, but lead to something worse off than before? Butterfly effect?_

Urahara and Cassandra know this, they will have a discussion on the most probable and beneficial path to proceed. I won't tell too much because spoilers but know this: I won't change too much since we want to avoid the Butterfly effect. Since future knowledge doesn't really do you any good if you can't use it anymore because you changed too much.

Thanks to everyone who suggested a quest! I can't promise that they'll appear in the next chapter but I already have an idea on where and how to include them!

"hello" – Talking (English)  
 _"konnichiwa" (hello) –_ Talking (Japanese)

 _what?_ – Thinking

1CHF or 1.- = 1$ = 100¥

 **Chapter 2**

I woke up the next morning to the sight of an unfamiliar wooden ceiling and a floating box. Blinking stupidly at the box it took a while to remember the happenings of the previous day before my still sleepy mind was capable of reading the box.

 **You slept in a bed and are well rested! HP & MP 100% restored!**

Yawning I made my way into the kitchen where Tessai was already preparing breakfast.

"Good morning Tessai-san, can I help you with something?"

"Don't worry Miss Cassandra it's almost ready," he shooed me off.  
I just smiled in reply and turned my attention to the booklet I brought to the kitchen table. It was the journal Urahara gave me. Sighing, I opened it to start writing down what I could remember in detail about the story line. But as soon as I flipped the first page, a quest window popped up to my surprise. _Geez, I really have to get used to these things._

 **Quest Alert:**

1\. Form a Timeline of the upcoming Bleach Events  
2\. Create a Profile for Shinigami Opponent  
3\. Create a Profile for Hollow Opponents  
4\. Create a Profile for Quincy Opponents

Bonus: ?

Time Limit: None  
Reward: exp +30 per objective; +50 per bonus  
Fail: N/A

 **Accept** Y / **Deny** N

Amused about the existence of a quest that was almost _impossible_ to fail I started working on the first point, the timeline. I was so engrossed in writing that I didn't even notice Jinta and Ururu coming in. Well, until Jinta started questioning me rudely.

"Eh, so you're the stray the boss picked up?"

Sighing – because really what did I expect; I did read the manga – I packed the notebook away in my Inventory without uttering a word. I managed to wear a polite expression when I turned to them and calmly replied:

"Good morning, I don't believe we have met yet. My name is Marxer Cassandra, it's a pleasure to meet you." I tried to give them a friendly smile, but it felt like I was pulling a grimace.

"Che, I'm Jinta and that's Ururu," the boy called Jinta remarked, while the other one gave me a shy smile.

To my relieve, Tessai placed breakfast on the table at moment, giving me an excuse to not reply – I wasn't really good with children. Around this time Urahara also appeared and joined us for breakfast.

"Good Morning Cassandra-chan – I was wondering if you have any plans for today?"

"Mm, I thought I'd try to create some attacks and then create a dungeon. If I can borrow your basement that is? Later I'd like to go shopping, I really need some clothes and stuff," I replied, munching on some fried eggs.

"No problem, I'll tag along. I'm curious what you can do with that ability of yours," he paused and told me he'd show me the 'basement' after breakfast.

On a second though, I'd call it _The Batcave_ from now on, it somehow seemed more fitting. _I wonder how he even managed to create something like this, but I suppose I'm probably better off not knowing. I'd probably won't get a proper answer anyway._

Ururu and Jinta wanted to follow us but Urahara and Tessai wouldn't allow it since they still had work to do in the shop. That being said, I let Urahara go down the basement first; I didn't trust him not to kick me down just for the heck of it.

 **You entered an Instant Dungeon**

 **You entered 'Urahara Kisuke's Underground Base'**

 **HP recovery rate increased by 30%**

 **EXP gaining rate increased by 100%**

As soon as I reached the concrete floor, I walked around a bit and then sat down on the ground. Upon Urahara's curious look I started to explain what I was planning on doing.

"Yesterday evening I was able to access my mana, the energy I'm able to use. Now I'll try to bring out that energy and use it for different attacks."

He just nodded at my explanation. I closed my eyes and focused on the feel of the energy I discovered last night; I tried to direct it through my arm and in my hand. When I felt that tingling sensation I directed it out of my palm and imagined the energy taking the form of a ball. When I opened my eyes I was startled to see a glowing blue orb in my hand. In my excitement that it really worked I nearly lost concentration but managed to catch myself in time. Curious, I slowly removed my hand to see if it was capable of floating without me actively holding it.

 **A skill has been created through a special action!**

Excited I looked at Urahara and read the next two boxes aloud for him.

 **Shine a light to see in the dark, [Mana Orb] has been created**.

 **[Mana Orb] (Active)  
** Lvl 1 EXP: 0,0%  
Create a floating blue light.  
Costs 2MP/1min

"You sure have a fascinating and useful ability Cassandra-chan. Maybe you can modify this Mana Orb so you can use it for combat?" he asked curiously.

"Hmmm, I can try.. shouldn't be too difficult." Focusing again, I created a new Mana Orb but instead of letting it float I threw the energy ball at a nearby small boulder where it exploded. "Huh, who would've thought it really worked" I mused.

 **A skill has been created through a special action!**

 **Explode your enemies, [Exploding Mana Orb] has been created.**

 **[Exploding Mana Orb] (Active)  
** Lvl 1 EXP: 0,0%  
Creates a Mana Orb that explodes upon contact.  
Costs 5MP

 _Now that I have an attack I can start slaying mobs! I need that money!_ But I should probably get a weapon too since the exploding orb costed 5MP, which meant I could only use it 10 times.

"Urahara-san, do you have any kind of weapon that I could use? Preferably no sword…" I asked slightly flustered.

"I think I have something like that" he answered and left. Taking advantage of this fact I decided to practice 'ID Create' and hoped that I'd obtain the Zombie one before he got back – else it would be quite embarrassing.

" **ID Create!**

 **ID Escape!**

 **ID Create!**

 **ID Escape!**

… **."**

 **ID Create level increased!**

 **ID Escape level increased!**

 **ID Create level increased!**

 **ID Escape level increased!**

 **ID Create level increased!**

 **ID Escape level increased!**

 **ID Create level increased!**

 **ID Escape level increased!**

 **ID Create level increased!**

 **ID Escape level increased!**

 **ID Create Zombie Illusion Barrier learned**

I managed to finish leveling the ID right in time for Urahara to arrive back with my new weapon: a bo staff.

"Thank you Urahara-san. Now with my Gamer Ability I'm able to create ID's -"

"ID's?"

"Instant Dungeons, there are many different kinds. At the moment I can create empty ones and a Zombie ID. As my skill level increases I'll be able to create different types, for example one with ghosts too. I think there is also a time dilution dungeon." I paused and glanced at the bo staff. "I would like to open a Zombie ID to level and increase my stats and skills. They also drop useful stuff."

Urahara held his chin and hummed, handing me the bo staff I was looking at. "That's interesting; do you know how these Dungeons work? And these drops?"

While examining the weapon I absently answered his questions.

"I don't really know how it works. I just call out the name and it will be summoned. For the drops, well in games when you kill a monster there's a chance that it leaves behind some loot, like money, crafting items or other useful things. Since my life is the same as a game, the same happens here."

 **A skill has been created through a special action!**

 **A new skill [Observation] is created.**

 **[Observation] (Active)  
** Lvl 1EXP: 0,0%

It shows the information of a target.

 **Beginners Bo-Staff**  
A wooden staff made of red oak

I called out, " **ID Create Zombie Illusion Barrier!** "

The landscape changed from day to night and eerie fog started to creep up on us. In the distance you could hear the undead awaking from their slumber, slowly marching to us.

 **Quest Alert**

Defeat the Undead! You are about to enter your first fight, against zombies no less!  
Make Gaia proud and defeat at least 10.  
Undead 0/10

Time Limit: None  
Reward: +100 exp; +2,000¥  
Fail: +10 exp

 **Accept** Y / **Deny** N

 _A cash reward, sweet!_ I quickly pressed accept and returned my focus to my surroundings. Despite the upcoming fight I stayed oddly calm and got even a bit excited. I quickly climbed on a nearby boulder so I'd have time to observe first and think of a strategy. As soon as the first zombie was in sight I whispered **"Observe"**.

 **Zombie Lvl 8**  
HP: 800  
MP: 50

 _Well shit… Why do they have to travel in groups? Well, I won't let stupid undead defeat me. That their level is much higher than mine will only help me level faster. I can do this! I'll attack them from up here with an Exploding Mana Orb, jump down and first take their legs out so they can't come after me and then finish them. Alright Cassandra you can do this!_

After giving myself an inner pep talk, I started to summon my first Orb. As soon as the group of five Zombies was in throwing distance, I started my attack. " **Exploding Mana Orb"** I yelled, while throwing the glowing bomb right in the middle of their formation. After the dust cleared I used **Observe** again and surveyed the damage.

 **Zombie Lvl 8  
** HP: 700/800 **  
**MP: 50

Alright, so an Orb did 100 damage and luckily three already had their legs damaged and they were all separated which made them easier to pick off. The one nearest to my vantage point was in jumping distance and was one of those with damaged legs. Nodding to myself I readied my bo staff and jumped, aiming at its head. To my luck, my landing was perfect; my heals were digging into its stomach and my staff was smashed down onto its head. Adjusting the grip on my staff I swung it around and brought the other side down at the exact same point as before. Stepping down from the zombie I aimed a kick at its torso while repeatedly hitting it with the staff – until it turned into gold dust. Hearing something approaching me from behind, I swiftly turned around, bringing my staff with me. Just in time I was able to stop a zombie from ripping my back apart, which would undoubtedly had been very painful. Pushing it back with a well aimed hit with my staff I **Observe** my new opponent.

 **Zombie Lvl 8  
** HP: 720/800 **  
**MP: 50

 _Hmmmm… so they don't all take the same damage. Good to know_.

With precise strikes I quickly took out its legs by targeting the knee caps before moving out of range. Taking the short respite to try something new I channeled some mana in my staff, swiping it through the air in an arc while pushing out the mana. I watched with amazement as a wide blade of pure energy traveled through the air and beheaded the zombie.

 _I feel like Dracule Mihawk, so powerful. I'm a genius._

I was thrown back to reality when I noticed a sharp pain in my left leg. I was bitten by one of the remaining legless zombies. Horrified I leaped back and stared at my wound. _I won't turn into a zombie now too, will I?_ Shaking myself from my morbid musings I focused back on my foe and started whacking it with my staff, saving my mana for later in case I'd desperately needed it. Trying to ignore my throbbing ankle I made quick work of my third enemy. _Only 7 left, I can do this!_

Searching for the remaining zombies I spotted one with its back to me, stumbling around. Sneaking up on it I channeled mana through my staff again – but instead of using it to attack from the distance, I kept it in the staff and repeatedly attacked its head while disabling his legs with a well placed kick. While relaxing my stance for a second, I had to pay for my short carelessness with a head butt when the monster suddenly turned around. Cursing and feeling slightly dizzy I readied my weapon and attacked again, accidentally stabbing it through its eye, destroying it with a disgusting _squelch_ sound. I eyed the end of my staff with disgust and thanked Gaia that there was no blood or zombie brain sticking to it. Apparently it had disappeared along with the monsters, which explained why there was no blood on my clothes which I was thankful for. Locating the last of the downed zombies I **Observe** it slowly crawling towards me, snarling.

 **Zombie Lvl 8**  
HP: 650/700  
MP: 50

I finished it off using the same tactic as I used for the first one. I whacked its head with my staff while moving out of its range until it turned into golden dust. Collecting my loot and shoving it in my Inventory, I limped on searching for my next victims. It didn't take long until I countered the next group of zombies, five as before. Stopping at an adequate distance I planned my next attack.

Deciding to quickly finish it and going with an overkill to not lose more HP I threw three **"Exploding Mana Orb" i** n quick succession. I lifted my arm and shielded my eyes from the resulting light of the explosion. The result was satisfying to say the least. There were only four left, of which only one remained standing. Deciding to go with the biggest threat first, I slowly moved in its direction. I tried to be mindful of my injured foot and placed my weight on the other, unharmed leg.

I attacked the zombie's legs with a mana charged stuff and was able to disable its legs to keep it from moving. As my eyes followed the creature in front of me, an idea stroked me - _damn, I could slap myself for not noticing that possibility earlier_ \- and eyed the staff; then the zombie, before slamming it in its head with all the strength I gathered without the use of mana, and killed it instantly. _I really should have thought of this before, it would have made all this a lot easier._

After defeating the remaining three enemies in the same manner I limped my ways over to Urahara as the ground suddenly started to shake. I would had lost my balance if it weren't for the extra support my staff gave me.

With wide eyes I looked around for a clue to find out what was actually happening. I spotted all the corpses lying on pales around Urahara. _Huh, so when someone without The Gamer ability kills them they don't drop loot, interesting… but more important-_ "Legion Zombie!" I managed to squeak before the giant tower of undead gathered itself and transformed in the huge Legion Zombie. I quickly called out " **ID Escape** " before it spotted us. Well more like more before it spotted me, since I was sure Urahara would had had no problems with it.

Remembering the huge piles of zombies he had slaughtered made me feel weak.

I turned my attention to all the announcements that had popped up during my fights.

 **Quest Complete**

 **Objective:** Kill 10 Undead  
 **Reward:** +100exp; +2,000¥

I dismissed all the boxes pertaining level ups and skills, since I could check on those later when I'd had more time to analyze them. Apart from those messages, there were only four other notices.

 **Due to strategic thinking and planning INT increased by 1  
Due to strategic thinking and planning INT increased by 1**

 **Due to strenuous activity STR increased by 1**

 **Due to dodging and evading enemies DEX increased by 1**

I then opened my Inventory to check on the loot I had gathered from defeating 10 mobs. I gained 500¥, 4 Soul Shards and 2 Health Potions in total. After using **Observe** on the potions I walked the rest of the distance to Urahara and sat down on the ground before him.

 **Minor Health Potion  
** Restores 50 HP

"This is certainly an interesting ability Cassandra-chan, it's a pity that this drop concept only works for you. What was the zombie at the end?"

I met his eyes and swallowed, "that was the Legion Zombie; it's the boss for this ID and gives the most exp and the best drops. It appears when too many normal zombies are killed. Oh by the way, here's half of the loot I got." I handed him one potion, two of the shards and 250¥.

"The potion regenerates health and the shards amplify and conduct mana. I don't know if it also works with reiatsu… Ano, Urahara-san, could you perhaps use healing kido to heal my injuries?"

"Of course, oh and you can keep the staff" he agreed while pocketing the items.  
I thanked him with a nod and stored it in my Inventory. As soon as my injuries were healed we headed back upstairs.

 **You left the Instant Dungeon "Urahara Kisuke's Underground Base"**

Urahara immediately disappeared somewhere, probably to analyze and experiment with the stuff I gave him, while I headed back to my room. In the privacy of my room I first decided to check my status window **"Status"**.

 **Cassandra Marxer  
The Gamer  
**Title: None

Lvl 6  
Exp: 125/450  
HP: 350  
MP: 175

STR: 6  
VIT: 5  
DEX: 6  
INT: 8  
WIS: 6  
LUK: 5

Points to spend: 18

Satisfied with my progress so far, I decided to work on improving my stats tomorrow before I'd continue leveling since I wanted to keep the points for emergencies or for the situation when it would be almost impossible to level up the stats by themselves. I yawned and checked what kind of new skills I had. **"Skills"**.

 **[Gamer's Spirit] (Passive)  
** Lvl Max **  
**Recognizes the reality as game.  
Keeps the mind calm.  
Immunity to Mental Disorder.

 **[Gamer's Body] (Passive)  
** Lvl Max **  
**It enables the body to live the reality as a game.

 **[Physical Endurance] (Passive)  
** Lvl 3 EXP: 35,0 % **  
**Your pain tolerance

 **[Staff Weapon Mastery: Amateur] (Passive)  
** Lvl 5 EXP: 8,0% **  
**A skill to use staff weapons freely. **  
**Attack increases 10% and speed increases 5% when using staff weapon

 **[Mana Orb] (Active)  
** Lvl 1 EXP: 0,0% **  
**Create a floating blue light. **  
**Costs 2MP/1min

 **[Exploding Mana Orb] (Active)**

Lvl 1 EXP: 0,0%  
Creates a Mana Orb that explodes upon contact.  
Costs 5MP

 **[Observation] (Active)  
** Lvl 3 EXP: 96,0% **  
**It shows the information of a target.

 **[Flying Mana Slash] (Active)  
** Lvl 2 EXP: 20,0% **  
**Sends a slash of concentrated mana at the enemy. **  
**Crit. increases 25% and attack increases 60% **  
**Costs 10MP

 **[Strong Hit] (Active)  
** Lvl 2 EXP: 85,0% **  
**An action to hit the enemy hard. **  
**Crit. increases 15% and attack increases 50%. **  
**Costs 5MP


	4. Basics I

**AN:** This is not a Chapter :(. From time to time I'll update a post like this where you'll see a overview of the Character Profile, the Inventory and Skills. My reason for doing this is because it can get quite confusing with all the skills that will come up especially in the future when Cassandra starts to really focus on inventing skills.  
This is the only time the Stat Explanation will be included since it will always stay the same.

 **Character Stats Explanation:**

 **EXP** (Experience Points): How much experience you have. You can gather exp by killing mobs and doing quests. When you max your exp you will level up. Every level you need more exp for the next level.

 **HP** (Hit Points): Your life force. If it falls below 0 you will die. A fix amount (70 HP) will be added every level.

 **MP** (Mana Points): Your magic. A fix amount (50MP) will be added every level.

 **MPPS** (Mana Points Per Second): Your MP recovery rate. 0.5 + 0.06 * WIS

 **STR** (Strength): Your strength. Influences your physical attacks

 **VIT** (Vitality): Adds a base amount (18) to your HP every level.

 **DEX** (Dexterity): Your dexterity. Influences your speed and your overall movement.

 **INT** (Intelligence): Your intelligence. Adds a base amount (8) to your MP every level.

 **WIS** (Wisdom): Your wisdom. Influences MPPS.

 **LUK** (Luck): Your luck. Influences your drops. The better your luck the higher the change that you get more items.

 **Current Character Profile:**

 **Cassandra Marxer  
The Gamer  
**Title: None

Lvl 6  
Exp: 125/450  
HP: 470/470  
MP: 374/374

STR: 6  
VIT: 5  
DEX: 6  
INT: 8  
WIS: 6  
LUK: 5

Points to spend: 18

 **Inventory:**

Purse-1  
Cell phone-1  
Make-up-5  
Pills-1  
Disinfectant-1  
Compact Mirror-1  
Leather journal-1  
Beginners Bo-Staff-1  
Soul Shard-2  
Health Potion-1  
¥7,000

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's Spirit] (Passive)  
** Lvl Max **  
**Recognizes the reality as game.  
Keeps the mind calm.  
Immunity to Mental Disorder.

 **[Gamer's Body] (Passive)  
** Lvl Max **  
**It enables the body to live the reality as a game.

 **[Physical Endurance] (Passive)  
** Lvl 3 EXP: 35,0 % **  
**Your pain tolerance

 **[Staff Weapon Mastery: Amateur] (Passive)  
** Lvl 5 EXP: 8,0% **  
**A skill to use staff weapons freely. **  
**Attack increases 10% and speed increases 5% when using staff weapon

 **[Mana Orb] (Active)  
** Lvl 1 EXP: 0,0% **  
**Create a floating blue light. **  
**Costs 2MP/1min

 **[Exploding Mana Orb] (Active)**

Lvl 3 EXP: 65,0%  
Creates a Mana Orb that explodes upon contact.  
Costs 5MP

 **[Observation] (Active)  
** Lvl 3 EXP: 96,0% **  
**It shows the information of a target.

 **[Flying Mana Slash] (Active)  
** Lvl 2 EXP: 20,0% **  
**Sends a slash of concentrated mana at the enemy. **  
**Crit. increases 25% and attack increases 60% **  
**Costs 10MP

 **[Strong Hit] (Active)  
** Lvl 2 EXP: 85,0% **  
**An action to hit the enemy hard. **  
**Crit. increases 15% and attack increases 50%. **  
**Costs 5MP


	5. Chapter 3

**AN:** I apologize for the tardiness in updates… This chapter the Foxy Quest Line will start huehuehue so excited. The Foxy Quest Line, The Foxy Empress and all accompanying OCs belong to Lia'Ceya who came up with the idea.

 **Chapter 3**

Upon entering the kitchen I spotted Tessai preparing some sandwiches. Removing my cell phone from the Inventory I approached him.

"Tessai-san, I'm going out. Is there a number I can call in case of an emergency? And do you know where I can buy some clothes and everyday items around here?"

"Of course," he replies while taking my phone and starts typing some numbers. "Just call the shop if you have any problems. There are some shops not far from here where I think you'll be able to find anything you need. Just turn to the right after exiting the shop and follow the street to the next intersection where you have to turn to the left."

" _Arigatou_ _gozaimasu_." I thanked him and snatched one of the delicious-looking cucumber sandwiches on the table. I returned my cell phone to the inventory and took my purse instead. Otherwise it would be difficult to remove the money I needed in the store – I can't exactly pull it out from the thin air in public.

 **Quest Alert:**

Congratulations you're a Universe traveler, now you only need the necessary supplies to successfully start your new life. You're quite gross, walking around in sweaty training clothes. Ew.  
Buy at least one set of clothes.  
Buy all items needed for the bathroom (toothbrush, shampoo etc.)

Time Limit: Midnight  
Reward: exp +30, ¥6,500  
Fail: exp +10, ¥1,000

 **Accept** Y/ **Deny** N

Quickly pressing Accept I started out on my quest. Turning to the right I followed the street and abruptly came to a stop. I face palmed inwardly. There in front of me was the park I first arrived in. _I'll just never mention this to anyone. Oh my god this is kind of humiliating! I had been walking in circles, looking for Urahara. But his shop is literally five minutes away from the park. Why me, god, why me._ I hastily continued on my way willing myself to just pretend this never happened.

I finally arrived at a department store - despite getting lost one time – and entered through the automatic glass door. A cool wave from the air condition greeted me and made me sigh. Grabbing a basket I searched through the aisles and chose a cheap toothbrush and toothpaste along with a cheap shampoo, body wash and deodorant. Moving on to the clothes section I chose a plain but cute shirt, a simple sundress and two sets of underwear. Then I headed over to the checkout I handed over all my money, feeling lucky that I had at least enough money to buy all basic necessities.

 **Quest Complete**

 **Objective:** Buy basic necessities.  
 **Reward:** +30, ¥6,500 **  
**

I spotted a restroom near the shop I just exited and spontaneously decided to change into my new clothes now. So I head over to the vacant room and looked into my shopping bag, grabbing the sundress and changed into it. I instantly felt better.

 _What to do next?_ Exploring the neighborhood a bit before heading back home didn't seem like a bad idea. _Home? Calling that place home sounds a bit weird at first. But I better get used to it since it seems that's where I'll live from now on._ I headed back outside, braving Japan's hot weather and began walking aimlessly around until I discovered a bookstore, something that always peaks my interest. So I decided to take a look. Browsing through the books I found a small section in English. Finding one called 'Japanese for Dummies' I picked it up and was startled to see a new window pop up.

 **Japanese for Dummies**

 **Read Yes / No**

I hastily pressed no and decided to buy the book. I felt a bit excited, because this could mean I wouldn't have to painstakingly learn the language the ordinary way, but could just 'read' various language books, and I headed to the counter. Paying ¥3,000 I left the store and neared a small alley, taking out the book as soon as I was out of sight and hidden from strangers. The window asking me to read 'Japanese for Dummies' popped up again and I pressed _Yes_. As soon as the book disappeared in a multitude of colors and light, I felt slight headache growing and it felt like the knowledge was getting hammered into my brain.

 **A skill has been created through a special action!**

 **Broaden your horizons! [Beginners Japanese] has been created.**

 **[Beginners Japanese] (Passive)**

Lvl 2 EXP: 87,0%  
You are able to communicate in Japanese.

Yes, it worked! I happily declared this a successfully day and decided to slowly head back to Urahara's Shop. While passing by an abandoned shop I noticed something...suspicious. A glowing letter was lying on the floor. It was practically begging for being read – so I decided to check it out by slowly walking over to pick it up.

 **Quest Alert:**

 **Foxy Quest Line:**

Lovely day for cookies, no?  
I've lost a letter, glitter lined and pink as can be. It has the recipes to my famous cookies. My cookies are not normal cookies, if you find and bring it to me I'll give you a great reward. Deliver it to the fourth house four blocks down from the Kurosaki Clinic, get it to the black spotted green eyed dog.

 **Bonus:**?

 **Rewards:** exp +100, 12 Foxy Cookies; + Bonus rewards

 **Accept** Y / **Deny** N

Wondering about the weirdness and randomness of this 'Foxy Quest Line' I pondered for a second, before pressing _Accept_.

So, where is this Kurosaki Clinic? I sighed. Maybe I should inspect the area for 'lost' items before starting my search for the Clinic. I stumbled over a small nondescript box and I picked it up, opened it and discovered another letter and a chocolate bar in a sparkly blue wrapper. Is this the notorious glittery pink cookie-recipe-letter? I opened the letter warily, with the image of Hermione Granger's hate mail in Harry Potter's Goblet of Fire in mind. When nothing dangerous popped out I sighed in relief and unfolded the sheet of paper inside.

 **Bonus Objective Discovered**

Find chocolate bars and give them with the original letter to the dog.  
Chocolate Bars 1/3

Examining the weirdly wrapped chocolate bar I started searching the surrounding area for the two missing bars – without any luck. After about an hour of searching I slumped down on a tree stump, exhausted, next to the abandoned shop.

I played with the box, contemplating where the two remaining bars could possibly be hidden. Maybe they were somewhere on the way between the shop and the Clinic? But what if that wasn't the case? I really don't want to walk all the way back here, in case I just missed them and they were here near me instead. But that was impossible...I searched everything thoroughly, well except the shop itself.

The shop! I eyed its entrance wearily and started approaching the shop, hoping nobody would walk past me and witness how I committed my first offense against the law: breaking and entering private property. Praying to Jashin, God, Gaia whoever is in charge up there, I tried the door, hoping that it wasn't locked.

Luckily it wasn't. Everything seemed dark inside and the air smelled old and dusty. Using the flash light option of my cell phone I resigned myself to enter the creepy building. Searching the ground floor included many swear words, stumbles and trips over loose floorboards and chair legs and nothing else that looked like chocolate bars. Annoyed, exhausted and clothes covered in dust I headed towards the stairs leading upstairs. Every step creaked dangerously, as if the entire staircase was to break down any moment. I hurriedly jumped the last few steps up and started the arduous task of searching every single room. In what supposedly was a bed room, I was finally lucky. Under the bed, hidden in a corner, was one of the sparkly chocolate bars. Finally! With a grimace I lied on the floor and stretched my arm, trying to get a hold of it. I only managed it when I was already half under the bed. I grinned as I stashed it in my inventory and continued to search for the last chocolate bar.

Wait a minute! I halted immediately and mentally cursed myself for my stupidity, again. Why didn't I realize it sooner!? With a firm voice I called out: "Floating Mana Orb! "

Creating a few Orbs, I sent them out all over the room. Now everything was glowing in a soft blue light - way better than using a flash light. With ease I could see there was no other chocolate bar and headed back downstairs, where I remembered seeing an entrance to a basement. Upon entering the basement I repeat the process of sending Floating Mana Orbs all over the room. The basement was practically full of clutter. In one corner there were some wood planks and on a shelf I saw some expensive looking jewelry and glass figurines.

Stuffing everything that seemed useful in the inventory I finally found the last chocolate bar. With relief I added it to the other two and left the house. Outside I dusted my clothes off and started to walk down the road. I took out the first letter that started this whole quest and inspected it. It looked a bit gaudy - all glittery and pink. I wondered who this possibly belonged to. I imagined a little blonde girl in a frilly pink dress with a fox plushy under one arm. Preoccupied as I was, I didn't notice a cat jumping out from the side of the road, snatching the letter. What on earth?! Petrified, I stared at the cat.

 **Observe: Felixus**

An odd white cat with bright lavender eyes, this cat has a subtle yet odd feel to it.

Lvl 15

HP 500/500 (?/?)  
MP 450/450 (?/?)

 _Level 15?!_ I began slowly approaching the cat with hopes of getting the letter back. All the while, the cat was glimpsing at me with, what I swear was amusement – before it abruptly took off in a flash. Oh, hell no! I stormed after it, trying not to lose it from my sight. On went the chase around corners, through parks, and I was getting really exhausted. From time to time I lost sight of the cat but I always spotted it again around the next corner; I could swear it was doing it on purpose to taunt me.

As I turned around another corner I finally spotted the cat again, sitting still on the pebbly floor. Before it could move again, I threw myself forward and tackled it. Breathing heavily, I clutched the cat to my chest. Some people were staring at me oddly – no wonder, given the sight – and with burning cheeks I smiled back awkwardly, announcing in perfect Japanese "I'm sorry, my cat ran away from home".

To my relief everyone who was staring continued their doings, without a second glance in my direction. I tried snatching the letter back from the cat – I tried a keyword, but it just wouldn't let go. So while still holding the cat with one arm, I started to pet it and scratch it behind its ears until it let go off the letter, which fell on the floor. Continuing to pet the cat because its fur was unbelievably soft, I cooed at it. Then I gently sat it down and quickly snatched the letter, before the cat could get any ideas. I tried to straighten the letter out, until it looked half presentable. Looking around and hoping that I'm not too far from the Kurosaki Clinic I sighed in relief upon spotting big neon signs saying 'KUROSAKI CLINIC' in the distance. Following the directions in the quest description, I slowly walked towards my goal. A dog was sitting there peacefully. I approached it slowly and mentally commanded _Observe_ to make sure it's the right dog.

 **Ronald  
** Black spotted green-eyed. A happy-looking dog, who seems to have been waiting for your arrival.

Lvl: 5  
HP: 175/175 (?/?)  
MP: 225/225 (?/?)

 _Again with the weird additions after HP and MP… I wonder what that means?_ Taking the letter and putting it in front of the dog on the ground, I removed the chocolate bars from my inventory and added on top of the letter. I quickly petted the dog and straightened back up. What would happen now? I mean, what use has a letter and chocolate bars to a dog?

 **Quest Complete**

 **Objective:** Deliver the letter to the black spotted green-eyed dog.  
 **Bonus Objective:** Find and deliver 3 chocolate bars  
A strange white cat stole the letter, retrieve it

 **Rewards:** exp +100; 12 Foxy Cookies  
 **Bonus Rewards:** exp +50; 1 Foxy Token  
exp +50; Shard of Aether; 1 Foxy Token

Closing the window I blinked and the dog was gone… well, nothing to do about that. I used _Observe_ on the unknown items.

 **Foxy Cookies (Uncommon)  
** Tasty double chocolate crunch cookies with small red candies baked in. Shaped like a fox head. Recovers 15% HP and MP

 **Foxy Token (rare)**

Currency for a special shop run by the Foxy Empress. (Opens when Gamer gains 30 Tokens)

 **Shard of Aether**

A shard made of crystallized Aether. It is able to store Mana.

Pleased with the rewards from the quest I closed the window and took a look at the other pop ups that happened while chasing the cat.

 **Due to running DEX increased by 1**

 **Due to running DEX increased by 1**

 **Due to continues activity VIT increased by 1**

. **  
**

Closing those windows too, I figured that VIT probably only increases when I've trained till exhaustion. I traced my steps back to the Kurosaki Clinic and from there I consulted my map to find my way back to Urahara's Shop.


End file.
